The Cat Witch Sebastian x Reader
by Katuccino
Summary: [Sebastian Michaelis x fem!Reader] Yet another day in late 19th century London for Ciel Phantomhive and his devilish butler, Sebastian. Well, up until a fated kitten picked up by the latter in a dark alleyway turns out to be a witch in disguise.
1. I

_The demon in this tale possesses a name that cannot be pronounced in our human language, so I've decided to call him 'Sebastian Michaelis'. That's the name he was assigned by the young Ciel Phantomhive. I think it suits him nicely._

 _Don't you?_

 _Sometimes I sit by myself and wonder,_ _Do demons fall in love?_ _The obvious answer would be false. I mean, demons are said to be heartless, satanic and ruthless beasts eternally banned from heaven, after all._ _But there's always one thing that bugs me..._ _Weren't all demons angels once?_ _And aren't all angels pure creatures of love?_

A navy swirl of magic emitted from (y/n)'s thin and precise fingers.

The swirl faded out of human eyesight and discretely floated over to a booth where a rather grumpy-looking baker sold bread and sweets. Then, it split itself. One half knocked over a nearby broomstick loudly to distract the baker, while the other quietly carried a large french 'baguette' over to where the girl stood.

(Y/n) smirked mischevously. The idiot hadn't even noticed. She had watched him reluctantly bend over to replace his broomstick, foolishly allowing the food to be stolen with an amused expression, then swiftly ran away from the scene.

She could hear the man's cries of 'Hey! Where did my baguette go?' as she continued fleeing, trying to contain her sly giggles from the thrill the thievery was giving her. (Y/n) ran at an inhuman pace, so quickly that she almost knocked over a few pedestrians on her way. Eventually, she reached an alleyway where her so-called 'home' was located.

The alleyway was dark and filthy. A perfect place to pass unnoticed by nobles, a perfect place to hide with her very few friends. It was once infested with rats, but then a large group of stray cats had arrived and scared them away.

Ah yes, the cats. They had all followed (y/n) to this place, for some reason. Maybe it was because that the girl could transform into one of their kind whenever she wanted. They were her only friends- no, her family. The family that she never had.

The witch smiled fondly when she spotted Ol' Grey, the elder among the family, slowly making his way to her. She gently scooped him up into her arms and tore off a piece of baguette for him to nibble on, attracting the attention of the rest of the felines. A few rubbed themselves on her thin and toned legs, other miaowed loudly or swatted gently at her.

"Oh my goodness, you guys are adorable," she giggled, offering them dinner one by one and making sure that nobody had been forgotten before she fed herself.

With the cats all full, the girl closed her eyes and felt her body shrink as she transformed into a cat. Then the felines all gathered together to share body heat for the night.

(Y/n) settled down near the edge of the clump, so if anyone threatened her family, she would be able to take care of them easily and quickly.

Then her mind began to wander through the vast land commonly known as 'imagination'. And she fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Oh my, what have we here?"

(Y/n) ignored the loud voices slightly pulling her away from sleep, hoping they were simply those of the people that frequently passed the dark alley without a single care toward the unfortunate homeless family that dwelled there.

The sound of footsteps caused the cat-witch to raise an ear instinctively, but she kept her eyes closed.

"Simply adorable. However shall I choose?"

(Y/n) sensed a shadow loom over the cat huddle and lifted her eyelids so that they were halfway open.

"Ah, yes! You are simply divine!"

Before the cat-witch could realize that those last words were directed to her, she felt two gloved hands gently but firmly grab her by the sides. (Y/n) squirmed as she felt herself being pulled away from her cat-pack and towards the light outside of the alley.

Finally, she opened her feline (e/c) eyes fully and observed her captor. Scarlet red eyes stared back, slightly hidden by lovely and silky raven-coloured locks. This man wore a butler's tailcoat with somebody's house crest near a breast pocket. A light pink blush dusted his cheeks as he stroked her paws affectionately.

 _'Oh my,'_ thought (y/n) unwillingly. _'He's just... gorgeous, for the lack of a better word.'_

The cat-witch wriggled and twisted in an attempt to escape him. His grip was surprisingly strong and she didn't succeed. She shot a harmless spell at him that would make him stumble backward from his kneeling position, giving her an opportunity to escape.

Nothing happened. She tried again, this time getting a small reaction from the cat-obsessed man; a confused look.

"What on earth was that navy-coloured whisp?" he whispered thoughtfully, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. The butler then lowered his face closer to cat-(y/n) and examined her. Then the strangest thing happened; his eyes flashed pink for half a second.

 _'Breathtaking looks... Superhuman strength... Resistance to spells... Pink eyes...'_

Something clicked in (y/n)'s mind. _Demon_.

The word had popped into her head without her even thinking about it. This man was a _demon_.

If he was a demon... Then _why on earth_ was he petting a cat?

Little did she know, the man was also wondering if this overly-adorable feline was even a kitten at all. He could have sworn that he saw some navy blue... stuff come from her. What could she be? He knew for certain that demons like himself were incapable of such things, and he was pretty sure that angels or shinigami couldn't perform this act either.

So... was he imagining things? Or was this kitten something else? Something he'd forgotten about? Something he ignored? Something he didn't even know of?

He looked the struggling kitten in the eyes again, this time noticing that they were rather... odd. They didn't quite match the other felines' eyes, but the difference was so small even he, a demon, could barely see it. His head tilted sideways when the cat finally escaped.

The little thing wriggled free so violently that it fell ungracefully to the ground with a small thunk. Then, there was the navy blue swirl again.

This time, he knew he wasn't imagining things. The kitten's eyes were focused and her figure set off an odd scent, one the butler hadn't smelled for a _very_ long time...

He barely had the time to realize what she was when a particularly large beam of navy magic hit him square in the chest, knocking the wind out of the demon and causing him to land flatly on his back. The cat then ran to the back of the dark alleyway and disappeared.

"Tch," he scoffed, getting back to his feet and dusting off his tailcoat. "That was most definitely a witch."

"You guessed it; congratulations," said a sarcastic female voice from the darkness. The butler's demon eyes focused on the source and spotted a girl- no, a witch in her human form.

"My my, I never thought I'd meet a _witch_ in a circumstance like this," he said, regaining a hypocrite smile.

"All the same to you, _demon_ ," she replied, with a smile as fake.

The demon's grin widened. "You make a very nice kitten, but your human for-"

"Sebastian! Where in the world have you run off to now?" shouted an annoyed voice, that, from the sound of it, belonged to a young boy.

"Ah, my Young Master calls," said 'Sebastian', turning on his heel and beginning to make his way to 'his Young Master'. "I must be off."

(Y/n) frowned. "You're leaving just like that?"

"Why, of course, kitten," he answered without looking over his shoulder. Even so, she could still sense a devilish smirk. "I am his butler, after all."

"Sebastian!"

"Coming, my Young Lord!"

The 'Young Lord' reached the alleyway even before Sebastian could leave it. He ran to his butler and started scolding him for taking so long to run a 'simple errand'. Sebastian apologized over and over, his fake smile never dulling no matter how many times his Master insulted his ways.

"I sincerely apologize, my Lord. I simply cannot say it enough. You see, I was so captivated by these adorable kittens, I-"

"I don't care about some bloody kittens," argued the boy. (Y/n) took a few steps forward and curiously peeked at his appearance.

He had short blue hair that was cut to perfection. Fancy, expensive-looking clothes that were well tailored covered his limbs and a ring with a gemstone the witch identified as a rare Blue Diamond decorated his thumb. With a polished and carved walking stick in one hand, this boy could be easily identified as a noble, and a rich one at that. The only thing that was peculiar about this young man was an eyepatch that hid one of his eyes.

(Y/n) pondered on the thought for a few moments. Was there an accident? Her witch eyesight kicked in. No... It was something darker, something with much more meaning.

 _'Oh,'_ she thought. _'That's why the demon is so tamed. That boy's eye hides the Faustian Contract Mark.'_

Her gaze then automatically fell to the demon butler's gloved hand. _'And I assume that his gloves hide black nails and the demon's contract seal as well.'_

The girl could sense a powerful bond between the two. She observed their emotion waves and found a few average demon-master feelings. There was trust, definitely. Desire. Bloodlust. Revenge. And what was that last one... Admiration?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the noble caught her staring and asked, "Sebastian, who is that?"

Sebastian turned to face her once again. "Her? Simply an acquaintance. I believe she's a witch, Young Master."

"A witch, eh?" said the Young Master thoughtfully. The Blue Diamond ring shone in the dim sunlight as he pointed at her and muttered something to his butler.

Sebastian smiled devilishly. "Yes my Lord."

His eyes glowed a demonic pink as he suddenly leaped toward (y/n), throwing something small but shiny rather quickly in her direction. She dodged by reflex and gasped at the sudden attack.

She turned her head briefly to identify the object as a butter knife, then faced the butler who was suddenly right in her face.

The witch barely had time to move out of the way when he attempted to pin her down to the ground violently. She then used her magic to teleport herself onto a nearby room and began muttering a complicated incantation- full freeze. She silently prayed that it would work on a demon and made sure to use extra force in the spell.

It took less than five seconds for Sebastian to reach the roof where she stood and throw about ten silver knives in her direction at once. Since the girl was in the middle of processing an extremely advanced spell, all she could do was ever so slightly move out of the way.

The demon gave her a confused look. (Y/n) smirked in return, seeing the finally finished spell starting to take effect.

It seemed as if time itself was slowing down... Sebastian's normally super speed slowed down to a human jog, the people in the street were barely moving at all anymore, the 'Young Master''s eyes were barely able to flicker from his butler to his opponent and back anymore... Until everything _froze_.

Everything but the witch who cast the spell, that is.

With a proud, victorious smile adorning her features, the girl calmly over to where Sebastian stood in a mid-run position, unable to move an inch. She then swiftly removed all the butter knives from his gloved fingers and pockets, noticing his eyes following her with a shocked expression the whole time.

"Hm," she mused mockingly, enjoying the feeling of being in control of a powerful demon. "You're stronger than I thought. I didn't think your eyes would be able to resist my spell."

He glared at her with angry pink eyes. She grinned back.

"Oh, you don't need to worry. I'll release you... Someday," (y/n) teased.

"But for now, I guess I'll dispose of these," she added, placing the butter knives in one hand and making them disappear with a simple spell.

Her enchantment began to wear off on the places she wasn't targeting seriously; everyone but Sebastian began to regain their movement capabilities. In ten minutes flat, the witch could hear the chatter of the ignorant citizens of London and the 'Young Lord''s yells directed at his butler.

"Sebastian, what bloody game are you playing?" he questioned, sounding quite annoyed. "I ordered you to test this witch and see if she's worthy of becoming a Phantomhive servant!"

Sebastian's paralyzed figure twitched in a desperate attempt to respond to his master's commands, while (y/n) turned to face the young boy.

She leapt off of the roof, not bothering to unfreeze the struggling demon butler and proceeded to approach the noble. "Test me? A servant?"

The boy kept a straight face but the witch could sense an uncertainty emanating from his small body. "Yes. My name is Ciel Phantomhive, the current Earl Phantomhive."

He held out a gloved hand for her to shake. She hesitantly shook it. "(Y/n) (l/n). Cat witch."

"I have seen your potential; my butler is a rather able man and I have rarely seen someone whom has been able to defeat him, let alone freeze him on the spot," he began. "So, I have decided to offer you a place as a house maid in my mansion."

"A... Maid?"

"But of course. Only the finest are chosen for the Phantomhive manor. You will be offered a shelter and a good pay, as well as food. So, what do you say? Do we have an agreement?

(Y/n) was silent for a few minutes. The offer was pretty hard to refuse; it offered shelter, money, and food. But on the other hand, the witch had a family to take care of. The cats. She couldn't just leave them to live in this cold and dark world alone!

"Well," she began slowly. "I would take the job, but I have a family to take care of. Plus, that demon butler of yours seems to have taken a strong dislike to me."

(Y/n) and Ciel's gazes fell upon the still-frozen butler and he smirked. "That's alright. I find his annoyance quite amusing, really."

The witch laughed slightly. "As do I."

Quiet hung in the atmosphere. The girl was making a tough decision, and it was rather hard to think properly when most of your brain's energy was going toward completely paralyzing a demon.

"I will take the job," she said finally, "on one condition."

Ciel nodded in gesture for her to continue.

"My family will get somewhere to stay near me."

Ciel thought about it for a moment. "I assume that's alright, as long as your job gets done. And keep the cats far away from me. I'm allergic to them."

"So it's settled then," (y/n) said. Ciel nodded and they shook hands as a symbol of their agreement.

"One thing though," he added, "would you mind un-freezing my butler? He'll stop attacking you now."

(Y/n) laughed. "Yeah, sure."

With one flick of her elegant wrist, Sebastian was free to move again. Unfortunately, he only realized this when he lost his balance and almost fell off the roof in an ungraceful movement. Ciel chuckled.

"Come, Sebastian," he ordered. "We're leaving."

Sebastian was by his master's side once again in a quick leap. "Yes, my Lord."

"Oh and one more thing," added Ciel, walking away with his butler and new house maid. "This is (y/n) (l/n). She is now a Phantomhive maid. You are not to kill or harm her. Understood?"

Sebastian looked at (y/n) with a mixture of emotions. Distaste was definitely one of them, and yet another suggested differently. "Of course, Young Master."

"And (y/n)," Ciel said, "please keep Sebastian's true identity a secret, okay?"

She hesitated. "Alright."

The three made their way to Ciel's carriage and rode back to his mansion- her new home. And (y/n) could feel Sebastian's cold demon eyes on her the whole time.

 **chapter end.**

 **hello!**

my name is Kat, and i'm the author of this crappy fanfiction!

i actually wrote this a while ago but never bothered to publish it anywhere other than my deviantart account. [ .com] at the moment, i've just inserted the old version of my story, however it is likely that i will edit it here and there. i've also separated it into more than two parts, since the whole thing is around 18000 words long OTL

i hope you enjoy it!

also, feedback is greatly appreciated, but only if you want to uh


	2. II

Sebastian had shown (y/n) the endless rooms of the mansion, each with an important meaning. The servants' quarters, the Master's study, the kitchen, the game room, you name it. The whole time, he had been wearing a smile full of false meaning.

Well, almost. (Y/n) couldn't help but sense some sort of... affection. She shook it off, thinking that he was just messing with her.

"Well," said Sebastian, interrupting the witch's train of thoughts. "My duty calls. I'm afraid I must leave now. Do feel free to find the other servants and introduce yourself; tomorrow you'll be helping them on their daily tasks."

She nodded. "Of course. Could you please tell me where they are at the moment?"

The butler pulled out a pocket watch, observed it intently for a few seconds, then put it away.

"If I'm correct," informed Sebastian, "Finnian, our gardener, should be watering the herbs in the greenhouse at the moment. Mey-Rin, the house maid, should be washing the Young Master's bedsheets. Bardroy, the-" he paused for a moment, seeming reluctant to give the last title, "-cook, is probably on his break time, so I have no precise location. My apologies."

"It's alright," said (y/n). "Are there not any more servants? With a noble as rich as Master, I mean..."

"Well," added the butler, "there is one more, but he is often low on energy, so he normally sits out of chores. His name is Tanaka, and he's most likely drinking tea in the kitchen."

"I see," she said. "Well, I'll go check the laundry room for, uh, Mey-Rin, was it?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes. I must leave as well. I hope to see you again later."

With that, the two left, each going their separate ways.

(Y/n) arrived on the outside of the laundry room to hear a loud clunk and the sound of liquid pouring, closely followed by a scream. Concerned, the witch burst through the door and found a maid with cherry-red hair tied in two pigtails under a lacy frill.

"Oh no!" she said in despair. "Sebastian will kill me, yes he will!"

(Y/n) coughed awkwardly, causing Mey-Rin to turn around rapidly.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" she exclaimed, not expecting a new person at the door. When she noticed that it wasn't Sebastian, she calmed down slightly.

"Oh, hello dear!" Mey-Rin said, regaining her composure. "What brings you here?"

(Y/n) gave a small smile. "I'm the new maid. My name is (y/n), and you're Mey-Rin, I assume?"

"Yes, yes I am!" Mey-Rin shook (y/n)'s hand excitedly. "Mr. Sebastian must have brought you here and told you about us already."

"Yes," confirmed (y/n). "So, do you need any help?"

Mey-Rin's warm smile faded into a look of worry. "Oh, that's right!"

She turned to face an ironing table where an expensive-looking shirt lay. Everything seemed fine with it- apart from the gigantic colour-deprived stain right smack in the middle. (Y/n)'s shocked expression must have been very visible, since Mey-Rin grew even more nervous than before and let out a groan.

"What am I going to do?" asked the maid, flailing her arms around. "That was one of Master's favourite shirts, yes it was!"

"Calm down," said (y/n) soothingly. "I can fix this, don't worry."

"How?" asked Mey-Rin curiously, as the witch approached the ironing table.

(Y/n) gave a small smirk. "Let's just say that I was chosen for this manor for a reason."

She then placed her palms on the white surface of the non-coloured shirt and concentrated in imagining it stainless. She imagined the royal blue colour that remained flowing throughout the rest of the article of clothing, making it return to normal. (Y/n) felt heat leave her fingertips as her spell began to take effect.

The girl removed her hands from it and took a step back, enjoying the fascinated expression on Mey-Rin's face. Not only had the shirt regained it's original colour, it's beauty had also been amplified.

"Wow!" exclaimed Mey-Rin in delight. "It's perfect, yes it is! How did you do it?"

"Just a simple spell," she informed with a humble wave of her right hand. "I couldn't let you get in trouble now, could I? After all, we servants must stick together."

Mey-Rin's grin grew wider and she threw her arms around (y/n) in a friendly hug. "Thanks so much, dear!"

(Y/n)'s body tensed at the sudden contact, but she managed a small smile and returned the hug. "It's no problem, really."

Mey-Rin then continued to talk to the witch as if they were long-time best friends. She then brought her outside and introduced her to Finnian, Bardroy, and even managed to find Tanaka, whom had been drinking tea and laughing an odd laugh in one of the cabinets.

(Y/n) was very surprised by their open minds; when she admitted her race as a witch, they merely asked her how it was and said that it was nice to have someone out of the ordinary around. Turns out that they were all 'different'. Finnian- Finni, as he insisted to be called- had once been a test subject or a lab rat. The cruel scientists had locked him up, killed his friends and injected him with something that gave him super strength. Bardroy- or Bard- came from the United States; he had served in war there. Lastly, Mey-Rin had extraordinary eyesight that was comparable to a witch's and had been trained as a sniper, until Ciel took her in.

The only one the servants didn't know of was Sebastian. They said that apparently, after the fire, Ciel disappeared, returning some time later with a mysterious butler he named after his dog. (Y/n) pretended to be as clueless as they were, although she knew very well that Ciel had gone through something that made him deny his faith in God and summon a demon.

For the servants' own good and for her agreement earlier that day, (y/n) kept her mouth shut and listened as they all thought of crazy theories concerning Sebastian's origins.

"What if he came on a winged horse when Master was in trouble?" thought Finni out loud, while Mey-Rin was fantasizing about the butler with an obvious blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful, yes it does!" exclaimed Mey-Rin dreamily.

"Ho ho ho!" laughed Tanaka, taking a sip of his tea.

Bardroy didn't seem to agree, but didn't say anything as he smoked a cigarette. (Y/n) pretended to pay attention to the rest of Mey-Rin's and Finni's fantasies while her mind wandered elsewhere. She rested her chin on her hand and stared at the ground.

Something then suddenly drew her from her thoughts. "It's Sebastian," she said without thinking, earning an awkward silence and a confused gaze from all the servants.

"What do you m-" Bard never finished his question when the doors to the room where they were currently chatting were thrown open. The said butler had a sour expression on his attractive features as he surveyed the servants. They all looked at (y/n) with wide eyes.

"Mey-Rin! Have you completed the laundry?"

"Um... Well..."

"Finnian! Are the Master's flowers all well watered?"

"Ack! Uh..."

"Bardroy! Have you finished the preparations for tonight's dinner?"

"Uh... Heh..."

Sebastian sighed, not bothering to ask anything of Tanaka or (y/n).

"Complete your tasks now! We don't have much time!" he said in a stern, intimidating tone. The servants jumped in place and ran to their chores, simultaneous cries of 'Yes, sir!' echoing from their paths.

"Honestly," he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Completely hopeless."

(Y/n) gave a discrete smirk, keeping her gaze away from Sebastian. He caught it anyways and was next to her in an instant.

"What have you been up to, kitten?" he whispered into her ear from behind. She took a step forward and turned to face him.

"I've been talking to the servants," she answered flatly. Sebastian tilted confusedly his head slightly and analyzed the girl. He didn't understand how she was standing there so calmly after a sudden close contact to a demon.

"Can I help you, Sebastian?" she asked, angling her head to match his. The butler straightened himself.

"...Yes," he replied after a moment's hesitation. "Since Bardroy has probably already burnt dinner, I might need some assistance in restarting. Could I trouble you with this task on your first day?"

(Y/n) blinked. "Of course, Sebastian. But you don't need to address me so formally. We are both servants here, after all."

"...Of course."

The two servants then made their way to the kitchen, where they found a scorched meat pie and a flamethrower. Bard must've left it behind when he went to do something else. Sebastian picked up the meat pie and observed it carefully, then turned to (y/n).

"Could you use magic to fix this?" he asked. The girl took the burnt food from his gloved hands, looked at it for half a second, then shook her head.

"I'm afraid the pie was put together unskilfully, so even if I do fix it, the thing will taste awful. We need to make another."

"I see," Sebastian said, watching (y/n) toss the inedible dish into the trash can. "Will you assist me with the other ones, then?"

The witch raised an eyebrow. "Alright, but why does a demon need a hand with the creation of a single pie?"

The demon shook his head and smirked. "I did say 'ones' plurally. We need fifty, at least."

Her jaw dropped. "Fifty?" she asked in disbelief. "Why on earth would the Young Master need fifty meat pies?"

"Because he has invited quite a large amount of guests this evening," informed Sebastian. "It's a reception for tomorrow's ball."

She nodded. "Are the pies all we have to make?"

"No. But I'll take care of the rest."

"Are you sure? I really don't have anything else to do."

A smirk tugged at the ends of Sebastian's soft and plump lips. "If you insist, then I'll gladly accept your aid in this case."

 _'Though I find it odd that someone like you would help a demon like me...'_ These words drifted over to (y/n)'s sharp witch ears in an echo of the butler's voice. It was peculiar. His lips hadn't moved at all to utter the sentence.

The girl shrugged as Sebastian handed her the recipe and ingredients. He briefly explained the technique to making a proper pie and left to get something. Now along, (y/n) began making the first one by hand, the human way- which she found extremely slow. But, it was necessary, in her opinion, since she had never had experience with pies before and preferred to learn it slowly before using magic.

When the butler re-entered the room with boxes on boxes full of food for the evening, he cast the (y/n) a confused look, but let her continue nonetheless. He placed the boxes down onto a nearby chair and began emptying them one by one with an inhuman speed. After a minute or two, Sebastian had almost finished the first batch of sugar cookies that would be served for desert.

Meanwhile, (y/n) was about halfway done the first pie. She grumbled and complained under her breath about how slow things go the human way but continued nonetheless.

"Need any help?" asked Sebastian with a discrete chuckle.

"Shut it, you," she replied with a pout, putting the top half of the pie in place. "I just need to work it out first. I bet my magic can make pies twice as fast as you."

"I'd like to see that," he taunted. (Y/n) ignored him.

"Hey, is this good?" she asked, showing the newly-made meat pie. "I just need to make sure before duplicating it."

Sebastian glanced at it while he chopped carrots for spaghetti sauce. "Yes, that's quite alright, if I do say so myself," he said. "Now, what do you mean by 'duplicating it'?"

Now it was (y/n)'s turn to smirk. "You'll see."

She then grabbed the ingredients she needed and scattered them on a large empty table, feeling the demon's crimson eyes on her the whole time. The girl made sure to have the most precise amounts possible before taking a step back and warning Sebastian not to interfere with her magic.

The witch muttered an incantation and focused on the food. She imagined it coming together into a perfect pie like the one she had just made by hand. Mixing bowls floated in the air as flour poured itself into them. There were about twenty at a time, all proceeding through the recipe in sync. The meat was chopped and prepared with floating knives and finally, things began to come together.

She cast a glance in Sebastian's direction from the corner of her eye and noticed him staring, eyes wide at what she was capable of.

"Rather impressive," he complimented sincerely, eyes returning to normal. "Is that as fast as you can go, though? I think I can do better."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes as the magic sped up exponentially. "And now?"

"Hm," he mused teasingly. "I'm not so sure."

Sebastian sped up his spaghetti-making so his speed matched that of (y/n)'s spell and smirked tauntingly. She returned his grin and increased the speed of her pie-making once again.

The butler realized he was falling behind once again, so in an attempt to distract the extremely-concentrated witch, he flicked a slob from his third pot of spaghetti sauce in her direction. She was able to sense it quickly and made a wrist motion that sent the thing flying back. It hit Sebastian square in the face and she laughed.

The demon wiped the stain off his face with a handkerchief and started sending many more spaghetti-missiles toward (y/n). She dodged each one of them, never once losing her focus and the balance of her pie-making spell.

When he realized that she would not be hit so easily, Sebastian tried a different tactic. Instead of aiming for the witch, he aimed for her creations. The girl didn't see it coming and couldn't stop him from hitting the twenty-third pie.

"Hey!" she said in annoyance. "Now it's ruined!"

Sebastian chuckled. "My apologies."

Then, it was (y/n)'s turn to have a brilliant idea. The pie was no good anymore, right? So she basically only needed to throw it into the garbage. But she had a better purpose for it.

"Okay Sebastian," she said, with fake submission in her tone. "You win."

The demon smirked in victory; (y/n)'s acting must've been convincing. "I'm glad you th-"

SPLAT!

Sebastian never finished his sentence because a meat pie had landed on his face. His eye twitched as he listened to the loud and uncontrollable laughs from (y/n).

"Oh my gosh," she managed to make out between fits of laughter. "That was perfect."

Sebastian watched the pie fall to the floor with an unamused expression, but couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight before him. (Y/n)'s hair was slightly tousled and she was holding her sides as if she was going to fall apart. Behind her, on the perfectly polished kitchen table, there were _forty-nine_ perfect pies.

She walked up to him and apologized silently when she saw his now-serious face. The witch pulled out her own handkerchief and gently dabbed at his features to remove what was left of the pie.

That was when he caught a whiff of her scent. It was mesmerizing. Different. Strong. Powerful, more powerful than anything else he'd ever felt.

...Delicious.

Was this what a witch's soul was like? The taste, was it better? Did it contain more power? Sebastian didn't know, nor understand. By reflex, the demon grabbed her wrist. She gave a surprised gasp in protest but he ignored it. His eyes flashed pink.

"Hey!" she said, trying to wriggle free of his grasp. "Let me go, Sebastian!"

The witch didn't sound terrified, but her voice wasn't very calm either. "What do you want? I apologized already!"

Sebastian's body stiffened and he took a step back, freeing (y/n). He was about to lose it; he could feel it. But he couldn't allow it. He had a contract to keep and feeding on other souls in it's progress was against the rules.

So he left the room.

 **chapter end.**

 **hey! it's me again!**

thanks for reading the second chapter of 'The Cat Witch'!

i'm uploading the first few chapters tonight. the rest will come some other time this week.

i honestly loved writing that pie fight scene but i keep feeling like Sebs is ooc OTL

i hope you enjoyed!


	3. III

When Sebastian left, (y/n) assumed it was to help the Young Master with something. She also thought that he'd return to finish the preparations for dinner.

When he didn't, (y/n) assumed it was her duty now. So she prepared countless meals, followed each recipe that Sebastian had left on the table. Using this much magic was a lot of work for the girl, and she felt herself growing tired by the minute.

Somehow though, she managed. The girl had finished a full-course supper for a large number of people in just a few hours. She was rather proud of herself.

Afterwards, (y/n) had set up the table in the dining room in one or two minutes with a few spells and incantations. She had made sure that it was perfect; the cloth was wrinkle-free and not a single piece of silverware was clouded or stained.

Just as the girl was finishing the last few decorations, she felt a familiar presence nearby. Was it Sebastian? No, this soul was far, far to pure to be that of a demon...

"Young Master?" asked (y/n) as the said boy entered the room. "Can I help you, Sir?"

Ciel cast a perplexed look in her direction. "Yes," he said. "Have you seen Sebastian? Isn't this his job?"

The girl shrugged. "He ran off somewhere, so I figured that I'd do this for him."

"Oh no, is dinner prepared yet?"

"Yes."

"All of it?"

"Yes."

Ciel's one good eye widened in disbelief. "Well... Alright. Well done."

"Oh!" said (y/n) in surprise. "Thank you, Master. I hope it will be to your liking."

"You can take the rest of the day off, until tonight's reception. You did well."

"Thank you, Sir. You are very kind."

Ciel then left the room, nose in the air, like any other noble. (Y/n) respectfully let him get ahead, then went up to Mey-Rin's room- her room as well, since they were now sharing. Then she put a spell on herself; to wake up when it was time for the reception.

And the witch fell into slumber.

The next few days, weeks, and months were uneventful, other than the regular explosions from the kitchen, shatters of expensive tea sets and cries of ' _I'm so sorry Mr. Sebastian!'_.

Actually, scratch that. Those were not special events.

The only odd thing in the Phantomhive manor- for (y/n), at least- was the way that demon stared at her. It wasn't a satanic look or an evil gaze, like the one you'd expect from someone like him, but almost an expression that suggested longing.

The girl wasn't sure if it was for her or her soul or both, but she did know that Sebastian was hiding something. She also didn't know if she wanted to find out what it was.

Whenever Sebastian talked to her, it was very brief or emotionless. His body twitched and remained stiff around the witch most of the time. She didn't understand.

Little did she know, Sebastian didn't understand either. He couldn't get that bloody witch out of his head... She was always on his mind, sneaking in and distracting him from whatever he was doing. It was almost like the Young Master's soul.

Not quite. Almost.

The Young Master's soul invaded his thoughts because of it's superior flavour and powers. And (y/n)... She was just... there, for the lack of a better word. He didn't know why, and it drove him mad.

When he was around her, desire almost took over his senses, although he didn't know just _what_ he wanted so desperately.

"Sebastian! Are you even listening to me?" The Young Master's irritated voice interrupted the demon's train of thoughts.

"My sincerest apologies, my Lord," he said, bowing apologetically. "Please do continue."

"Like I said, there's a new case in London, and the Queen wishes for me to see to it..." Ciel went on and on about the recent series of murders. Sebastian tried his best to look like he was paying attention, but it would be lying to say that he didn't miss a few parts of the story here and there.

"Sebastian, fetch (y/n)," ordered Ciel after his lengthy explanation. "She might be of use in this case."

Sebastian bowed again. "Yes, my Lord."

He then swiftly exited the Master's study- where they had been talking for the past half-hour- and headed toward (y/n)'s and Mey-Rin's bedroom. The door was closed and the room was silent, but Sebastian could sense an attractive soul inside- a witch's soul that he desired.

The butler lifted his fist to gently knock on the door, but it opened before he could do so. He took a step back and spotted a cat- or rather, (y/n) in a cat's body- lying sleepily on the bottom bunk of the bed she and Mey-Rin shared. Her feline (e/c) eyes were fixated on Sebastian as his body stiffened again.

Now, it was hard enough for him to resist (y/n) as it was, but when she was in that _perfect_ feline form... The demon couldn't help himself. A pale blush shaded his usually emotion-free features and he took a slow step in the direction of the cat.

Sensing all of this, (y/n) quickly morphed back into a human before Sebastian could pick her up and pet her to his heart's content.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Sebastian stopped walking and shook his head to rid it of the thoughts of cat-(y/n). _'Such lovely fur...'_

"Yes," he said instead. "The Young Master has requested your presence."

"What for?"

"I am simply your escort. The reason is the Young Master's to tell. You see, I am simply one he-"

"Don't you dare use that pun."

Sebastian smirked. "Alright then. Now, follow me."

(Y/n) stood from her somewhat-comfortable bed reluctantly and did as told. Sebastian was walking three or four steps ahead of her at all times and seemed uptight and overly-conservative. She tried to catch up to him and stroll by his side but whenever she did so, he picked up his pace.

She frowned as they passed yet another beautiful antique painting in one of the many, many hallways of the Phantomhive manor. Why was he like this around her? Did demons have some kind of grudge against witches that she didn't know of? Was it something that she did?

"Hey," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder ever so slightly. With the stiff reaction he gave, she might as well have stabbed him a couple times. "Why are you suddenly so cold?"

His expression remained blank, though (y/n) could sense confusion in his words. "I give every symbol of disaffection when you're around, yet you keep trying to talk to me. I practically am telling you to stay away, yet you always manage to get close. Why is that?"

(Y/n) tilted her head. "What do you mean, Sebastian?"

His hands balled into fists. "Exactly what you're doing right now. It's just like a human, yet something is different..."

She blinked confusedly a few times but remained silent.

He sighed in defeat and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll have you know, it's taking all of my self-control not to pounce on you."

The witch turned tomato-red. "W-Why?"

Sebastian exhaled loudly in frustration. "I don't know."

The demon turned away from her and kept walking toward the Young Master's study. She followed, and gladly stayed back in silence.

Sebastian was thankful for the absence of sound. It gave him an opportunity to think clearly without being interrupted. It made him realize that maybe, just maybe, he did know why he was attracted to that cat-witch.

It was probably the first time in his long life as a demon that Sebastian had lied.

 **chapter end.**

 **bonjour! ça va?**

[yes i actually do speak french]

this one is a bit shorter, but in my defence, it is quite difficult to separate this thing. by the way, in case you didn't know, for some reason i put all three chapters here into one on my deviantart. go figure. i realize now how long and discouraging it must have been for people to read XD

anyway, i hope this wasn't a complete waste of time :)

thanks for reading!


	4. IV

A snowflake landed softly on (y/n)'s thin nose. Crossing her eyes, she stared at it for a moment, then blew it off.

Winter was finally settling in London; rooftops were bathed in fluffy white drapes and the air released with every breath was now visible as an opaque smoke. Purely-coloured white crystals fell from the sky endlessly, showering those beneath it.

"Young Master, may I ask where we are headed?" The words lazily escaped (y/n)'s pale lips as she tried to avoid getting any more snowflakes caught in her eyelashes.

Ciel sighed, suggesting that he wasn't looking forward to their destination. "Undertaker's. Sebastian, explain."

"Certainly, Master," acknowledged Sebastian. He turned to face (y/n) and met her (e/c) eyes. She burrowed her neck into the collar of her winter coat and looked away.

The demon explained, ignoring her reaction. "Mister Undertaker is an acquaintance of Master's. We are going to pay him a visit since he might have some information concerning the recent series of murders."

"So is he a policeman or something?" she asked confusedly.

"A moirtician, actually," corrected Sebastian.

(Y/n)'s nose wrinkled slightly. "Lovely."

The butler smirked. "Does being around life-deprived corpses bother you, (y/n)? Does pondering on their death wound you?"

She shrugged and made a face. "Not really. I just don't like the smell. Plus, they give me the willies. I'm not sure why."

Sebastian could almost taste her delicious soul right then. He stiffened, breaking all eye contact.

Suddenly, Ciel came to a stop. Before (y/n) could question anything more, she noticed a large sign over a door that read 'Undertaker'. The witch could already detect the thick stench of death that hung in it's atmosphere from outside. A skull over the entrance and a few nearby coffins completed the place's odd aura.

The Earl knocked on the door once firmly. The second time was even rougher. On the thrid try, he basically punched it, his high-class annoyance with people who didn't answer quickly enough kicking in.

Finally, there was a response. "Come in~" beckoned an odd voice.

The three didn't hesitate to do so; they quickly strolled in and scanned the place for any sign of life.

(Y/n) noticed that there was quite a large amount of empty coffins of all shapes and sizes lying around, awaiting their corpses. Some unusual tools were laid out on a nearby table, along with a few stray pots of paint. The witch gave a discrete shiver at the eerie feeling the walls and dark lighting set off.

No matter how long she observed the odd furniture and objects in the place, the so-called 'Undertaker' was no where to be found. Or so she thought.

Sebastian's thin gloved fingers swiftly positioned themselves on the edge of a shut coffin. With a sharp tug, the cover was removed, revealing an odd man inside. His hair was extremely long and gray and his clothing composed of nothing more than oversized black robes. Long bangs concealed his eyes and an odd hat was perched atop his head. The man cackled at his revelation and sat up, exiting his hideaway.

"Greetings, Earl Phantohive," the man performed an over-dramatic bow and giggled silently. "What brings you back here?"

"Undertaker," said Ciel, adjusting his posture to look taller. "Do you know anything about the recent series of murders?"

"Hmm," he mused teasingly. "Maybe, but maybe not. You know my price, Earl Phantomhive."

Ciel sighed. "Sebastian."

"Certainly, Sir."

The boy swiveled to exit the building, gesturing for (y/n) to follow. She cast him a questioning look, glanced at Sebastian, then did as told. They stood outside in silence for a few seconds.

"Young Master?" asked the witch.

"Yes?"

"Why did we need to leave? What exactly is Mr. Undertaker's 'price'?"

Ciel sighed again. "You'll hear in a minute."

'Hear it in a minute? What does he mea-' (Y/n)'s unsaid question was almost immediately answered by excessive laughter that shook the building to the point where the witch was concerned about it's stability.

The Young Master's face bore no expression- it was almost as if he had done this before many, many times before. They strolled back into the mortician's place. Once inside, they found Sebastian adjusting his gloves while the Undertaker's figure was sprawled on the ground. Loud chuckles and cackles escaped his lips as his hands tightly gripped his sides. Long story short, this whole scene increased (y/n)'s concern for his well-being.

"That was brilliant, butler," he uttered breathlessly, a large grin spread across his face. "You could become an amazing comedian, oh yes, you could..."

The witch met the demon's eyes and mouthed: 'What did you say?'. He simply brought a finger to his lips, then winked. She rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Alright Undertaker," began Ciel impatiently, eager to get this over with. "We've paid your price. Now give us some answers!"

Undertaker gave one last giggle and stood, waddling over to a cabinet. After opening it, he tossed a few odd things aside such as a hairbrush, a toothpick, and a pack of buttons in a search for something.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, extracting a large pile of papers. He made his way back to the three visitors and shoved it into Ciel's arms.

"These are some of my recent customers," he informed as the Earl took a peek at the contents. "Their deaths were like nothing I've ever dealt with before, you see."

"What do you mean?" questioned Ciel.

"They all died the same way, no doubt about that. But something bugs me..."

"What is it?"

"Well, I don't quite understand how they died, really."

"B-but how? You deal with the deceased all the time!"

Undertaker shrugged then took a long glance in (y/n)'s direction, almost as if analyzing her. He smiled as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Maybe your servant should have a look at them," said the silver-haired man.

"You mean (y/n)?" asked Ciel, following the odd man's stare. "Why?"

Undertaker cackled again. "Something tells me that she might be familliar with their death causes."

All eyes were on the girl as she blinked a few times in confusion. Familliar with their death causes? What on earth was he talking about? Was he implying that she might've been the killer?

"Well (y/n)," said the Young Master finally, shattering the thick silence. "Go on then."

The witch complied, following Undertaker through a door that led to the basement. Sebastian and his Master were close behind, though she could've sworn that they were a little farther back than usual. The air downstairs was murky and unpleasant; the stench of rotting corpses hung in the air so strongly that even humans were overwhelmed by it. She covered her nose with her sleeve and copied Undertaker's footsteps, who didn't seem bothered at all.

"Here we are," he announced as they arrived to a lineup of seven covered corpses that were seperated from the rest. "I haven't quite finished preparing them yet. You're lucky."

The mortician removed the drapes one by one, revealing the bodies hidden beneath. Oddly enough, there was no gore whatsoever- if anything, these people looked as if they were too perfect to have died. Aside from that, none of their physical traits were shared; their ages, heights, features, skin tones (etc.) all differed from one another. This meant that to solve this crime, they would have to dig deeper.

(Y/n) scanned each and every one of the corpses over and over again, never once noting anything that stood out besides their beauty. Until she sensed something.

The sheer strength of it almost made her fall over. She took a few steps away from the corpses, trembling slightly, until she bumped into someone. Sebastian.

"What's wrong?" he asked, some twisted form of concern lacing his words. "Did you see something?"

The witch's breaths were uneven and ragged. Her eyes were wide with fear- a fear she had forgotten long ago.

"I-It-s..." The words were getting caught in her throat, never fully weaving themselves into sentences.

By this time, even Ciel seemed worried. "What? What is it?"

(Y/n) took a deep breath, composing herself. She listened to Sebastian's barely audible breathing pattern and matched her own to it, then turned to face her Master.

"I know how th-they died," she said simply.

Everyone addressed her with expressions that read 'continue'.

One more inhale. "Dark Magic."

There was another witch in town.

Of that, (y/n) was certain.

She was also a Dark Witch, an uncommon one, an outcast. Then there was the familiarity of her Dark Magic- that troubled (y/n) the most. It was almost as if she'd known her in the past...

The girl shook those thoughts away. She had never met another witch before.

(Y/n) let out a groan at how puzzling the situation was. Her top half was sprawled across a desk in the Phantomhive manor. She had been granted a day off from regular chores since she was probably the only one capable of solving this mystery. That was nice on the Earl's part, but incredibly stressing. The witch hardly understood the killer's way of crime and yet Ciel still expected her to solve it in a short time period.

She flipped through the files Undertaker had lent them for what seemed like the hundredth time, noticing nothing new. Then, she went back to thinking until her brain hurt.

Hours passed and (y/n) had barely made any progress. She went through book after book and had no luck. She walked around the home in an attempt to give herself a new perspective on the situation. She visited crime scenes, libraries, homes of the deceased's relatives, and countless other areas without success.

The witch even spent some time analyzing random passersby to check if they were her kind. No luck there, either.

"Ugh," she moaned, smudging the ink on one of her notes with her face. "I'm missing something, but I don't know what..."

The door opened and she sensed a familiar presence. "Good evening, (y/n). I see you haven't allowed yourself to rest yet."

Her eyelids drooped, as if to prove his point. Not knowing what else to say, the girl let out a 'mmm' in response.

Sebastian made his way over to her desk and observed her carefully. "I can tell you've almost figured it out," he stated after a minute.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," replied (y/n) sarcastically. Much to her shock, Sebastian didn't smirk or chuckle.

The witch shifted her gaze ever so slightly to meet his demonic-red eyes. They were blank, but in a dark corner of their sadistic state, she caught a glimpse of something that resembled actual concern.

(Y/n) pretended not to notice, feeling utter exhaustion creep up into her senses. That analysis had just taken most of the little energy that remained in her. She looked away from the demon and back to the huge mess in front of her.

Sebastian gently grabbed her chin with two fingers and wiped away the ink that stained the witch's face with a sweetness he himself didn't believe possible. All throughout this, his instinct was yelling at him to back away now, to exit the room, to avoid this desirable soul; to control himself. He ignored it.

"W-what are y-" began (y/n) softly.

"The ink stains your lovely features and I want to be rid of it," Sebastian stated flatly, yet sincerely. She widened her feline-like eyes ever so slightly but didn't reply. His fingers gently unlatched themselves from her chin.

The butler watched as she exhaled loudly in frustration and ran a hand through her tangled (h/c) hair. He could tell that she wasn't going anywhere now; she was too tired to think straight.

He wrapped his arms around her. She wasn't even in cat form.

"Rest," he whispered, more commandingly than affectionately, in a way.

Her breath hitched ever so slightly, but she stubbornly stared at the paperwork, refusing to give up. He sighed and picked her up bridal-style. His grip was gentle enough not to hurt her, but firm enough to keep her from wriggling free; something she was attempting at the moment.

"No..." she muttered, reaching out pathetically to the table. "Almost got it... Must finish..."

The rest of her words were incomprehensible as she stopped trying to free herself. She would've if she could, but she was so tired.

And his arms were so strong.

She burrowed herself into his chest and let exhaustion drag her eyes down.


End file.
